The Scarf my Father Gave Me
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: in honor of Mako Week 2011 on deviantART. Korra is angry that Mako goes so easy on her, so she's hatches a not-so-genius plan to get him to figth back.


**A/N: in honor of Mako Week on deviantART prompt: Scarf**

Disclaimer: I dont own LoK or any characters affiliated in this complete work of fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Korra and Mako were fighting…again. This time it was because Mako refused to stop "going easy" on Korra.<p>

"You don't need me to tire you out! You're firebending is fine," he said.

"But I need experience fighting or else I'm never gonna defeat Amon!" said Korra.

Bolin was petting Pabu absentmindedly, a piece of dried grass between his lips.

"No you don't! You're fighting is fine!" said Mako.

"How do you know, you're not even showing your full power to me!" said Korra. "How do I know that you don't need practice?"

"Because you've seen me practice by myself! I can take any Equalists that come our way! You can too! You're perfectly capable."

Korra huffed and stalked away. Mako sat down and rubbed his temples. She was going to be the death of him.

About fifteen minutes later, Mako was watching Bolin cook dinner. Korra had been gone the entire time. But now she sidled up to Mako, who raised an eyebrow as she sat next to him.

"So Mako," she said. She had a smirk on her face that scared him.

"Yeah?" Mako seemed nervous.

"How did you get that scarf?"

Mako fingered the material in question. "Um, my dad gave it to me."

"So it must be important to you."

"Yeah it is."

"If someone took it, would you do _anything _to get it back?"

This really scared Mako. "Uh, yeah I guess."

"Good." She leaned towards him. Mako immediately thought she was gonna kiss him and scooted away. But she wasn't going to kiss him (_Thank Agni!_). No, she just reached towards his neck and snatched the scarf from around his neck. She bolted to the other side of Bolin.

"Hey!" shouted Mako. He stood up. "Give that back!"

Korra wrapped the scarf around her shoulders like Mako did.

She cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Mako," she said in a deep monotone. "I'm like all cynical and stuff." Bolin burst out laughing.

"Hey! I do not sound like that," said Mako. He made a grab for her, but she just shimmed out of the way.

Bolin stood up. "Korra, toss it!" he said. Korra gave him the scarf.

Bolin wrapped it around his own shoulders. "Hey there," this time he spoke in a falsetto. "I'm Mako! I'm the most serious person in the world!"

"Hey! I do not sound like that either!" shouted Mako as he tried to grab his younger brother.

Bolin handed it off to Korra as she walked by.

"I totally think Korra is totally attractive!" shouted Korra in her "Mako voice."

Mako's ears turned red. "Stop guys! This is so not mature!"

Bolin snatched the scarf off Korra's shoulders. "And-" said Bolin in his "Mako voice." "I have a girl's name!"

Everything stopped just then. Mako turned bright red and brought a flaming fist on his brother.

"Whoa!" said Bolin. "I was just kidding around. Stop it Mako!" He just managed to escape his older brother's wrath.

Korra grabbed the scarf, getting Mako's attention.

"You!" shouted Mako at Korra. "You're such a-! Such a-!"

"'Such a-" what Mako?" asked Korra, taking a fighting stance. "You want your scarf? You'll have to get it the old fashion way!"

Mako was already too riled up to complain. First they'd take the scarf his father had give him, then insulted his masculinity. He brought a fire dagger towards Korra. She retaliated and they fought for about five minutes. Mako was the obvious victor. Korra had never seen this side of him. It was animalistic and bordering on scary.

When it was over, Mako calmly removed his scarf from Korra's shoulders and walked away.

Korra and Bolin breathed and looked at each other before. Even Bolin had never seen Mako so angry before. Korra stood up and jogged over to find Mako.

He was sitting by a tree, just looking up at the branches.

"Hey," she said.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Korra, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"Are you kidding?" asked Korra enthusiastically. "That was so awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Mako looked at her for a moment. "Uh sure."

"Cool! And can I wear your scarf again sometime? It was fun."

Mako smiled a little. "Maybe later Korra."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: not the best, but i wanted to be part of Mako Week**


End file.
